Stranded
by TheMinkie
Summary: Stephanie and Lula are stranded on an island with no name. Will Ranger and Tank fine them? Babe Fic. Not sure if Adventure fits the genres. Please Read and Review. This is my first multi chapter story. Let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

I got the idea for this story while watching the James Gardner and Doris Day movie Move Over Darling. I don't own any of Janet's characters and I'm not making any money. Hope you like it.

_It's been brought to my attention that I had Fiji placed in the Atlantic Ocean not the Pacific. So I have since updated that paragraph to read an island in the Atlantic Ocean instead of using the Fiji islands. Sorry for the error. I am just imagining what it would be like. Any and all mistakes are mine. Please read and review._

**Stephanie's POV**

Let me just say, being stranded on a deserted island is not much fun. I am Stephanie Plum, thirty (ahem) something years old and have been stranded on this beautiful, crappy island for a week now. Yes I know, seems impossible, but I have been living it. Let me try to explain.

It's been a year since Morelli and I called it quits for good. Let's just say we couldn't or wouldn't compromise on what the other wanted and needed. So we moved on. After that, Ranger and I started spending more time together. About 8 months ago Ranger and I finally admitted how we felt for one another and eloped. To the shock of everyone, we just decided to do what we wanted for us.

My father took it in stride and told Ranger "Don't hurt my Pumpkin, or you'll have to deal with me." He shook Ranger's hand and walked away mumbling something about finally having a grandson.

Ranger and I looked at each other and Ranger whispered to me "Only if or when you're ready, Babe. You let me know."

My mother was a different story. She went directly to the kitchen and grabbed the bottle of Whiskey she has kept hidden in the pantry. I went to the kitchen and found her sitting at the table. She was so deep in thought she didn't hear me come in. I sat down next to her and waited for her to come out of her trance.

She looked at me and asked "Are you happy?" I nodded yes. "OK, then. I want to get to know my new son in law." She smiled stood up and started to leave the kitchen. She stopped just short of the door, turned around and hugged me. "I am happy for you." She said.

My mother walked into the living room, approached Ranger as he stood up from the couch and pulled him into a hug. "Welcome to the family." she said.

Ranger replied "Thank you. I promise Helen, Stephanie's happiness is my first priority." My mother nodded and asked if we were staying for dinner. We said we'd love to and the evening continued from there. Grandma was in Atlantic City with her seniors group so the rest of the night was calm and quiet.

For six months we lived in wedded bliss. We decided to take our honeymoon later in the year so Ranger could move his schedule around and we could have two glorious weeks, uninterrupted. During that time Ranger planned two weeks on an island somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean. Ranger wouldn't give me any information except that it's going to be tropical and to pack accordingly. We were so excited. As much as I hate to fly, I really wanted to get on that plane and be there as soon as possible.

Two months before we were set to leave, Lula was in a serious car accident. She almost died while having surgery from her injuries and Tank nearly lost it in the hospital waiting room. The moment he realized he could've lost Lula forever a light bulb went on over his head and he knew what he wanted and needed. Lula. She was his light. He needed her. He gave a small chuckle and shook his head. Ranger looked at him and said, "So you finally decided to pull your head out of your ass?" With that said, we laughed and Ranger and Tank shook hands. "I'm going to need some time off for my honeymoon" Tank said.

Six weeks after the accident, Lula was recovered and married to Tank in a small civil ceremony at the Justice of the Peace, with Ranger and me as witnesses. We had also decided to take a honeymoon together. The day before we were to leave Ranger received a phone call from the government. He and Tank were needed in Washington to testify on a case they were involved in a few years back. This case wasn't supposed to be going to trial for another three months, but that was how Washington did things, everything on their timeline. It would only take one day, and they would leave from Washington and meet us on the island the next day. We would all travel to the airport and leave on our separate planes first thing in the morning.

The next morning we went to the airport where Ranger and Tank surprised us with a private plane for our trip. Lula and I said goodbye to our men and boarded our plane. I was watching Ghostbusters on my private movie screen when the turbulence started. It wasn't bad at first, but progressively got worse as the minutes went on. The winds were unexpected and the storm we were going through wasn't supposed to be this bad. The next thing we knew the pilot said to prepare for a water landing. Lula and I were able to get our floatation devices just as the one flight attendant handed us the raft. She gave us instructions and moved forward to her seat near the cockpit. As she was walking up the aisle, she tripped and fell. She was bleeding from her head. I undid my seatbelt while Lula was screaming for me to sit down. I grabbed the flight attendant, lifted her into a seat and buckled her in. I was able to get back to my seat to buckle myself in before we hit the water. An odd calmness washed over me as I thought this is it, I am going to die in this plane. I started praying. I prayed for Ranger, asking God to keep him safe and healthy and to give him someone he could love and cherish as he does me. I also asked Him to watch over my family and friends. As we prepared to hit the water hard, we kind of landed. We didn't crash nose first into the water as hard as I expected, at the last minute the plane leveled and it seemed like we glided onto the water, like we had angel wings guiding us and keeping us safe. The pilot rushed past us and went to the back of the plane to open the door so we could get the life raft inflated on the water before the plane started to sink. With Lula's help, we were able to get the flight attendant to the back of the plane and in the raft. We got ourselves in there too and the pilot followed. The co-pilot didn't survive. It seems he had a heart attack while were flying and the pilot didn't want to alarm us with the news. We sat in the raft trying to give first aid to the flight attendant. Our pilot introduced himself as Chet Wilkerson and the flight attendant was named Alicia. They have been married for 2 years and decided to take one last dream vacation alone before they started a family. When this opportunity came up at the last minute they jumped at the chance to take it. Chet and Alicia were going to start on making a baby during this trip. Alicia started to wake up while we drifted. Chet was going through the supply bag looking for a transmitter. He explained it's like a GPS for the raft. That way, hopefully the search party will find us quickly.

"Lula, are you ok?" I asked

She looked at me with a very calm look on her face and said "Yeah, I am. I can't explain it, but while the plane was going down, just before we hit the water, I swear I felt arms wrap around me to keep me safe. I know that doesn't make sense, but I just can't explain it. I know we're going to be ok."

Chet looked from me to Lula, and nodded his head slowly. "I'm not sure what happened, but I know I didn't get the nose of the plane up by myself. I have been flying for over ten years and have never experienced anything like that. Although, I've never been in a plane crash before either." He said with a chuckle. Lula and I smiled and laughed.

Lula took a breath and then said "Of course, I'm not going to fly again for a long, long time, I can tell you that much."

I gave a small laugh. "I'm with you on that one. If I am anywhere near an airplane, I just might have to get my gun and shoot it. And you know how much I hate my gun."

"Damn skippy. Hey, you think Ranger and Tank will buy us a plane so we could shoot it just because we want to? I mean, we could have stress related issues after this and I'm going to need to relieve my stress somehow. If I take it out on Tank, I might break him. I don't want to break him this soon into our marriage." Lula asked.

"I think when they find us they will do almost anything we ask them to." I said seriously. "Of course, I will probably do anything Ranger wants too!"

"All right, white girl, let's get found. I have some big plans to make with my man." Lula said with a smile.

Chet listened to our chatter while holding his wife close. Alicia was still unconscious, but every once in a while she would moan. Her head injury stopped bleeding and we took that as a good sign. We drifted for almost twenty four hours. Alicia finally woke up sometime during the night. She was completely confused and disoriented, but she was starting to remember what happened. She looked at her husband and held onto him quietly crying. She was thankful they were alive, but the whole situation seemed so unreal. Once she calmed down and accepted the situation, she closed her eyes and relaxed.

TO BE CONTINUED...

What do you think? Should I go on with this story? Let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ranger and Tank's POV's **in Washington, later the first day

I couldn't wait to get out of here. Tank and I have been locked away from everyone and everything for the last 6 hours. I wanted to see my Babe. I needed to see her. We needed to wait for dismissal and then we were free to go. Two weeks of nothing but me and my Babe. Well, along with Tank and Lula, but we will have our own things to do, so I doubt we will be spending much time together. The door to the conference room we were in finally opened. We stood up at attention for the General and waited for him to give us the "at ease" command. When he did, he followed up with a nod and asked us to have a seat. Taking a seat, Tank and I looked at each other sensing something was wrong.

It seemed the General didn't know where to start. He took a deep breath and said

"I've got some bad news to tell you. Before I do, please know we are doing everything we can to find them."

"What the ….What do you mean find them?" Tank asked starting to stand. Tank was about to explode. Sensing the eruption, I placed a hand on Tank's arm.

"Let's hear what he has to say before jumping down his throat." I said with a false calm. My heart was beating so fast and loud I was sure the General could hear it. Tank took a deep breath and sat down.

"Go on, General. Please, tell us what happened with as much detail as you can." I can't believe I was able to get those words out of my mouth. I know in my heart, Babe is not dead. I can sense it, but knowing the kind of situations Stephanie can get into makes me lose control and I can't lose control. Of course she's with Lula and that makes it even worse.

"We just got word that the plane your wives were on went down. Thus far we haven't been able to find them or the beacon the black box transmits when a plane goes down. This is what we have so far" Said the General as he handed us a papers and a map with the information on it.

As Tank looked at the paper I pulled out my phone and hit the speed dial one for Stephanie. It went directly to voicemail. I gave Tank a small head shake and he called Lula. She didn't answer. I called Rangeman and spoke to Lester.

"Ranger is everything ok?" Santos said.

"No, it's not. Pull up Steph's trackers."

"Ranger, the trackers aren't showing up on the screen. The last known location was on the plane half way to the island. What happened? Where is she?"

"The plane went down. Set up the search and rescue teams. Call the SEALS. Get the boat in the water on its way to the last known location. Tank and I will have a helicopter pick us up on the Rangeman roof and drop us on the boat. We'll need the sonar equipment and possibly the mini sub. You know the drill. This is a top priority."

"I'm on it. I'll call you back." Santos said. "Ranger, she's my friend, my best friend. Find her, please."

"I will. You know I will."

The General wished us luck and said to keep him informed. He excused us and we were on our way back to Rangeman. When we got there, Santos had everything set up. Luck was on our side. A boat was more than already half way to the crash site on training maneuvers. Tank and I had our bags ready and were on the way to the roof to meet the helicopter that would take us to the boat.

**Tank's POV**

The General just told us the plane went down. If Ranger hadn't put his hand on my arm I would have lost it. I just got Lula back. We are ready to spend the rest of our lives together. First I had to deal with the accident and now this. No, I won't lose her. Heads will roll if she's hurt. I could tell Ranger was calm, but only because he wouldn't dare give up control. Later when he's alone he might, but for right now, he will stay focused.

**Ranger's POV**

During the flight, Tank and I were going over the maps and charts when I noticed the area of islands south of the where the plane went down. I gave a small chuckle that turned into a full laugh. Tank looked at me like I had lost my mind.

**Tank' POV**

What is wrong with Ranger? He's laughing like a complete loon. He looked at me and pointed at the map. "AND!?" I yelled. "What the hell, Ranger, if you don't stop laughing I am going to throw you into the ocean."

**Ranger's POV**

Before Tank could throw me out of the helicopter. I stopped laughing long enough to point to exactly what I saw on the map. He looked confused at first, but when saw it; he shook his head in disbelief. Slowly he smiled and we both knew that was where the raft ended up. Even without the beacon, we knew. Only Stephanie and Lula could find this place by accident.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Stephanie's POV**

We hit land sometime in the middle of the morning. I guess we were going to call this home for the next little while. Hopefully not too long, since I really don't think I can live in denial land for that long stranded on an island in the middle of nowhere.

Chet and I jumped out of the raft and pulled to up to the beach. Lula helped Alicia out of the raft while Chet and I held it as steady as possible. We pulled the raft up the sand and took a look around.

Chet looked at us and said "Looking at the sun, it's probably close to noon. We need to make a shelter and find some food. Stephanie, are you ok to walk around with me and scout the area?"

"Sure" I said. Lula was staying with Alicia in case she needed something.

Chet and I went wandering around and found a water fall and what looked like a swimming area. You'd think it was man made the way it presented itself, but instead of questioning it, I accepted it. Damn, if Ranger was here, I'd have him naked in the water so fast he wouldn't know what hit him. YUMMM, naked Ranger. What a sweet thought. Shit, where did the tears come from. OK Stephanie. Get it together. You know Ranger is looking for you, just hang in there and you'll be fine. Take a deep breath in, now let it out slowly.

As luck would have it, if I was going to get stranded on an island with someone besides Ranger, Chet would is the person to be with. As we walked we talked about his background. Turns out, he knew Ranger from years back when he was an Army RANGER before he became a full time pilot. He went on a couple of missions and knows how to survive in the wilds of the jungle or in this case an island. We found a fresh water stream which Chet thought was unbelievable considering the island looked uninhabited.

By the time we finished walking around gathering fruit and fresh water the sun had almost started setting. Thankfully, the weather was tropical so we didn't need to wear sweaters or jackets. Chet immediately went to Alicia handing her a mango and grapefruit.

I handed a mango to Lula and she looked at me like I was an alien.

"What am I supposed to do with this? I was kind of hoping for some chicken. Oh yeah, chicken with mashed potatoes and gravy with some coleslaw and a biscuit." Lula said.

"Lula, in case you haven't noticed we are on an island. AN UNINHABITED ISLAND! Where in the heck am I supposed to find you chicken, mashed potatoes, gravy, coleslaw and a freakin' biscuit? TELL ME, WHERE?" I yelled breathing heavily almost panting.

"Jeez, skinny girl, calm down. I'm trying to make the best of it. No need to get all worked up." Lula said. When Lula looked away, I took a deep breath.

"I didn't mean to yell. I'm a little freaked out right now. I was thinking chicken sounded good too, but I really, really want a Tastykake. No, I need a Tastykake. I am going to go crazy without my Tastykakes. Lula, what am I going to do? How long can I go without a Tastykake?"

Lula looked at me with sympathy.

While I ate my mango, I was in deep thought. "OK, here's what we're going to do." I said. "We are going to take this detour from our honeymoon, one day at a time. We won't worry about a thing. From this moment, we are on an adventure. Chet and I saw some amazing things when we were walking around. In the light of a new day, we will begin our adventure. Think about, Lula. When else in your life time will you ever get stranded on a beautiful island? How about tomorrow we go exploring? Let's get some rest." Yep, I am the QUEEN of denial.

Lula looked at me like I was crazy. "Girl, I think you might be a bit loony right now, but if it gets you to calm down, then I'm all for it. You've never steered me wrong before. Let's get some rest. Tomorrow is a big day." With that, we got some rest.

The next day, I was still in denial land. It worked so far and I'm sticking to it. Lula and I set out to explore where Chet and I went the day before. Lula was awed by the waterfall pool. So was I. I was so awed, that I stripped down to my bra and panties and dove in the water swimming towards the fall. It was glorious. Lula looked at me like I was crazy.

"Come on Lula. We're on an adventure. Jump in. It's great." I said.

"Girl you are crazy." She said with a gleam in her eyes. As she stripped and jumped in I swam around like I didn't have a care in the world.

We swam for almost two hours. When we got hungry, we left the waterfall pool and looked for food and water. We found the grapefruit and mangos and had a feast. Lula was a good sport. We decided to play what if this bite tasted like and continued to describe how the bite tasted. We had everything from appetizers to dessert. It was the best meal I've had so far on this island.

We walked farther inland and spotted what looked like a cave or something. By that time it was late in the afternoon and we promised Chet we'd be back before dark. So back to the shore we went. We collected more fruit and water for Chet and Alicia.

Chet and Alicia were deep in discussion when Lula and I got back. They didn't look worried, but you could tell they were a bit troubled.

I walked up to them handing them the fruit and water and suggested, with a wink, to Chet is take Alicia to the waterfall for a swim. He caught on quickly and grabbed Alicia's hand. He said they'd be back before it got completely dark.

Chet and Alicia returned looking very relaxed and needing some sleep. We decided to call it an early night. Lula and I were going to get up early in the morning to explore our cave. Yes I know, getting up early is not my favorite thing to do, but I have a cave to check out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ranger's POV….Day 2

It was dark and we still had over two hours of flight time left to meet the Coast Guard boat. Tank and I were discussing the best way to approach the subject about the island with our ladies when the pilot got news of a storm we wouldn't be able to get around. He had to turn back for dry land or risk all our lives. Shit. Just when we were so close, we hit a snag.

The Coast Guard needed to get the boat to safety until the storm passed. We were stalled. Nothing we could do but wait. We headed back to shore and Rangeman. Knowing they were safe for now, we will try to get some sleep and start again when the storm lightened up enough for us to fly to the boat or the island itself.

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Lester's number. "Santos." He answered.

"Yo, we're on our way back. We'll be landing on the roof in 10, meeting with you and Brown in my office in 15 minutes." I hung up before he could question what was happening.

As I expected, Lester and Bobby were waiting for us on the roof when we landed. They weren't happy. As soon and our feet hit the ground, Lester was yelling.

"What the hell, Ranger. Where is Stephanie? What happened? Answer me!"

"My office, now. I'll explain then." I said.

Lester muttered under his breath, but followed us to my office. Tank sat down in the big chair as Bobby and Lester sat on the small sofa and I at my desk. I immediately went to my computer and typed in commands. All the cameras had started to come on line.

Lester used a controlled voice, but was about to lose it. "Ranger? This is bull shit. Where are Lula and Stephanie?"

I started smiling. The sensors have been triggered. I caught Tank's eye and gave a single nod. He started laughing like a crazy loon.

"I am calm and I am going to ask one more time, where are they?" Lester said

I was smiling and could barely contain my happiness. "Calm down, Les. They are safe. There on the island." I waited for Lester to make the connection. He was still a bit upset and wasn't thinking as straight as Bobby was. I saw Bobby look at Tank then to me. Then the realization hit him and he was silently laughing and shaking his head alongside Tank.

"So that makes them safe, because they're on an island. There are a few hundred islands in the ocean." He stopped, took a breath and closed his eyes. "Ok, they're on an island. They're safe. They're…wait, you said they're on THE island. You can't be serious. How in the hell did they find it?"

The island was given to Tank, Lester, Bobby and I as a gift from the government after a complete FUBAR mission. The four of us were on the mission from hell and had had it with the bad intel and other crappy information we were being fed. When it was over, the General handed us a deed for the island as a side compensation for a job well done. We decided to turn it into a private resort of sorts for soldiers and their families. It was completed about 2 months ago. When we first received it we had no idea what we were going to do with an island. Then a few days later, Lester said something about making it like a resort and amusement park for soldiers and their families. When a soldier comes home he needs time to unwind and readjust to civilian life. Lester thought better way than spending time reconnecting with your family. With that decided we made a list of the different things we each wanted. We consulted an amusement park designer, hotel architects, resort designers and plenty of others. We were also able to convince the government to pay for more than half of it and help sustain it.

The island is incredible by itself, but when we got through with all the changes it was even better. The island has the waterfall and swimming area, the waterslides, the rollercoasters, eighteen holes of miniature golf, and much more.

I hope I get to see Stephanie's face when she discovers it. The computer beeped alerting me of someone near the cave. I scanned the area and saw Lula and Stephanie walking away from the cave.

"Tank, they're walking away. If I know Stephanie, they'll be back tomorrow. The sun will be setting soon, so they're probably on the way back to where they set up their camp. I know Chet will make sure they stay safe until we get there."

"Yeah, speaking of that" Lester said, "What the hell are you doing back here?"

"Damn storm! We had to turn around and wait it out. Coast Guard boat got out and will stay out until the storm passes. The second we're cleared, we are out of here. You two need to be prepared to go with us. I'll call Silvio and ask him to take command while we're away. We will be gone two weeks. Tank and I were going to bring the ladies to the island for the last 3 days of our honeymoon as a surprise. Guess we'll be spending it there. Stock up on food and water. I'll ask Ella to make some desserts. If I know Stephanie, she's going to need it."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Day 3

Stephanie's POV

Waking up on day three and still there was no sign of a rescue in sight. Chet made me feel a little better when he mentioned the storm probably got worse and they had to stop until it passed. We had water and food, even if it is fruit. But today Lula and I were going to further explore and find out if the cave is a cave and what it holds.

"Lula, are you awake?" I asked her.

"Yes. I just opened my eyes. Are we going exploring today?" Lula asked.

I looked at like she was crazy. Lula is never this happy before noon.

"What? I've decided to take a page from your book and live in denial land for a while. I kind of like it. But right now I'd really like a caramel macchiato with whip cream and extra caramel drizzled on top. You know what I'm sayin'?" Lula's face took on a dreamy look that gave me too much information of where her thoughts were going. I could tell she was thinking about Tank, then she moaned.

"TMI! TMI! Let's get ready to go." We were ready in no time and told Chet our plan. He told us to be careful and be back before the sun went down.

Off we went on our day of exploring. We gathered fruit and water as went just in case there wasn't anything close by when we got there.

We approached the opening slowly, being cautious of what could be in there. It was a cave but there was something off about it. Like the waterfall it looked manufactured, man-made in a sense.

Lula was looking at the wall and feeling the texture of when she made a squeaking sound. I ran over to her. Her eyes were kind of blank and had a faraway look in them.

"What? What's the matter? Lula!? LULA!" She still didn't answer. I looked around to find what she saw. I scanned the wall where her hand was and found it. HOLY CRAPPITY CRAP CRAP!

_A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I am planning on posting more today. Keep an eye out. Thank you for all who have reviewed and given me the encouragement to continue._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ranger's POV Day 3

I logged into the computer first thing and checked the security cameras on the island. There wasn't any movement so far. Looking at the clock I realized it's still a little early, but I knew my Babe would be there soon. I set my computer to beep when the entrance of the cave had been crossed. Her curiosity won't let this discovery go. Less then and hour later my computer beeped and the screen showed Stephanie and Lula touching the walls and talking to each other. Lula's face looked shocked. I couldn't hear what they were saying but I say Stephanie ask what was the matter. I called Tank into my office and showed him the screen.

"Turn up the speakers so we can hear them." He said.

I explained to him that there was a snag with the microphones and Hector was going to finish it next month. He hit a snag and needed to order new parts.

"Shit, look at her face. Oh man, Bomber just saw it. What do you think is going through her head right now?" Tank asked with a chuckle.

"Not sure but as soon as the shock wears off, I'm guessing she's going to look for a door."

Stephanie's POV

"Seriously? The Batman logo? NO FREAKING WAY! RANGER if you set this up, I will make you pay! DO YOU HEAR ME, BATMAN? I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!" I screamed. Lula was still in shock. Taking a deep breath and slowly calming down I realized there was no way Ranger would ever put me in danger with a plane crash.

"Sorry, Ranger, I didn't mean it. I'm in shock, that's all." I said out loud hoping some way Ranger could hear me.

Next to the Batman logo is the Wonder Woman logo, along with Superman, Flash, Spiderman and many more. I was amazed at how many logos there were. I knew in my heart Ranger had something to do with this island. I started looking around for cameras and microphones. There has to be more to this place than meets the eye.

"Lula? Are you ok? There's a door here somewhere. I know there is. Look for cameras and microphones too, ok?"

Still somewhat dazed, Lulu nodded her head. We felt around the walls and look above eye level for the cameras. I found one, facing the entrance so security can see who crosses the threshold. I looked directly into it and whispered "I love you Ranger. I hope you're safe. Please come get me soon."

Ranger's POV

Shit, my Babe is pissed. I wasn't trying to hurt her; I was planning to surprise her. Now what do I do. There was no way to communicate with her. I needed to get there, and get there now.

Stephanie found a camera looked directly into it and I read her lips, she said "I love you Ranger. I hope you're safe. Please come get me soon." I gave Tank his orders and called the Coast Guard. They gave me an update on the weather. We are cleared meet the boat as soon as we can. The boat will drop us off at a nearby island to get the yacht. There is no way I'm going to have Stephanie get back on a plane after this. Not until she's ready. Until then, we will use the sea for traveling. Looking at the screen, I mentally told Stephanie to hang in there, I was on the way.


	7. Chapter 7

_First, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed. Your words of encouragement have made it possible for me to keep writing this story. _

_To the "guest" who reviewed that wrote I need an Atlas, in my defense, I did note that I knew NOTHING about Fiji or the island itself and obviously that included its geographical location. Although, I will admit, I should have done some research before posting. I got a bit excited for my first story. So I apologize for the error. Other than the geographical error I hope you like the story. _

_The paragraphs that had the errors have been a revised and updated. Instead of Fiji, it just states an island in the Atlantic Ocean. I apologize for any and all confusion. If you could see the map I have made up in my mind you'd understand. Thank you for continuing to read. Please review and let me know what you think. I hope you enjoy this chapter._

Chapter 7

Stephanie's POV…Still day 3 on the island

Lula was still a bit dazed and looking completely confused, but trying to focus. It's taking her longer to recuperate from the shock of seeing the, what I like to refer to and will now be known as "THE WALL". After I searched and felt around for a secret passage entrance at eye level. I came to the conclusion that it must be either higher or lower. Thinking about Ranger and his height, had me wondering where would a natural hand placement be if he was to lean forward on the wall? Hopefully he didn't use fingerprint recognition or I will go crazy trying to find my way in, AND I know there is a way in. My spidey senses were tingling right now and it was making me itchy. Taking a deep breath in and letting it out slowly, I started my search again. A few feet over from Lula, I felt the wall again with my hands just over my head. BINGO! If I pressed my hands just perfectly they sunk into the wall and fit snuggly. It was a strange sensation, but I pressed a bit harder and then it happened.

Ranger's POV….Day 4

I was in my office getting things together, but keeping an eye on the security monitor. Shutting down my desk computer, I grabbed my laptop to log into the security feed so I can watch Stephanie's progress as we traveled. I saw her put her hands on the wall and search. That's it Babe, you're almost there I thought with a smile on my face.

Tank came into the office announcing the helicopter was 5 minutes out and will be ready when we are. Closing the laptop, we headed to the roof. I'm on my way Babe. I thought to myself. We loaded up the helicopter with all the supplies and were on our way to the boat.

Stephanie's POV

As the wall slowly opened, Lula stood next to me. We didn't move. I don't think we even breathed. I started to feel light-headed and realized I was actually holding my breath. It came out in a whoosh and I needed a moment. Lula and I looked at each other, then back at the door leading into a room that was too dark to see what was inside.

"Well, are you going in? I'd go in first but this was your idea and I don't want to ruin it for you."

"Huh, yeah right. Whatever! If I go, you go. Do not leave me here alone." I said.

"When have I ever left you alone? I always have your back and you know it." Lula said.

"Do I need to remind you about the police station?" I said.

"Fine, I'll give you that one, but you know I have intestinal issues when I get near there. Ok Skinny girl. Let's go. Do you have a flashlight?"

I turned on the small flashlight and we took one step in the doorway. The little light didn't show much. It looked like a small reception area of an office. I was hoping for something more. I felt the wall and found a light switch. Turning it on Lula and I let our eyes adjust to the light and took in the room."

There were a few chairs with a coffee table and a counter with three doors behind it.

"I guess this is the moment of truth. Which door first? Door number one, two or three?" I said.

"Let's try that one on the left, first." Lula said.

We slowly made our way to the door and turned the knob. It was completely dark inside. Again, I felt the wall feeling around for a light switch and flipped in on.

"Wow. This is a beautiful bathroom." The bathroom was spacious and luxurious.

"Lula, it has a shower. What I wouldn't give for some shower gel and shampoo. See if there is soap or shampoo. I said. "I'm going to look for towels."

"Girl, we are in luck. There's shampoo, conditioner and shower gel too. We hit the jackpot."

"I found towels, wash cloths and robes in this linen closet. What have we stumbled into? This is so weird. Let's look behind the other door." Feeling brave now, we walked to the second door.

I slowly opened it and quickly found the light switch. It was an office. Desk, chair, sofa, guest chairs, flat screen television, mini refrigerator, phone.…

"LULA, there's a phone." I screamed. Picking up the handle and placing it to my ear, there was only silence.

"SHIT!" I yelled. "Why is there a phone in this awesome looking office with a beautiful bathroom next door behind the reception area hidden a cave on an uninhabited island THAT DOESN'T WORK? What kind of crappy ass place is this?" I said. Hearing a crunching noise I looked at Lula.

With a mouth full of peanuts, "Steph, calm down" she said. When I looked at her she was eating I thought I was imagining things. Then she said, "Maybe you need to eat something. Here have some peanuts."

I looked towards Lula who had opened a cabinet and found a ton of prepackaged foods. Mostly trail mixes, dried fruit and a variety of nuts, but I'm not complaining. Salt is good too, right. I grabbed a bag of peanuts and moaned as soon as the salt hit my tongue. Oh my, that tastes so good. Finally we were able to eat something other than fruit. Too bad it wasn't a Tastykake. I would love a Butterscotch Krimpet or a peanut butter and olive sandwich. Oh man, when I get back to Rangeman, I will never take a Tastykake or peanut butter for granted again. I swear.

"Lula, stop. We should bring some of this back to Chet and Alicia. Check the mini refrigerator for water of something. I'll look for something to carry all this back in." Searching the other cabinets I found a stack of black tote bags sitting neatly on the shelf. Lula and I filled the bags and decided to head back to Chet and Alicia. As we exited the office, door number three was calling us, but we decided to put that part of our adventure on hold. Tomorrow we will start with door number three.

We walked out of the cave and back towards the beach. Passing the water fall we saw Chet and Alicia swimming.

"Sorry guys, we didn't mean to intrude. We found some snack food at the cave and brought it back to share with you."

"We were just finishing up here. Want a swim before heading to the beach to eat?"

"Don't have to ask me twice." Lula said. "I'm a bit hot and sweaty from hauling these bags down here."

Inhibitions were gone and we stripped to our panties and bras. Chet was kind enough to turn his back on us when we did so, which was very gentlemanly of him. We stayed at the water fall longer then intended but had fun being able to act like we didn't have a care in the world.

Except for being stranded on an island in the middle of nowhere we were okay with the situation. We had food and water, the view was amazing and we just found a cave with another door to explore. Wonder what else this island has hidden on it. Tomorrow starts a brand new day of adventure.

After explaining to Chet everything we found at the cave, we called it a night and decided that in the morning all four of us were going to discover what was behind door number three.

As I was about to fall asleep I thought about Ranger.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Day 3

Ranger POV later in the evening

What a FUBAR situation this is. Just as we were about to begin flying over water, the helicopter that was taking us the Coast Guard boat starts having mechanical issues and we are forced to land. At least we landed safely. I have to remember that. It could have been much worse.

While we waited to see if the helicopter could be repaired within a reasonable time, I logged onto the security cameras on my laptop. All cameras showed no movement. The sun was setting so I guess Stephanie and Lula called it a day. I wonder how far they went and what they found.

"Ranger, have they found anything yet?" Lester asked.

"I don't know. There's no movement. I think they called it a night and went back to their camp site. Is there any news on the repairs?"

"Nothing yet, but it hasn't been that long. I'll go see what I can find out." Lester said.

The only thing we could do is wait. I was trying to figure out a timeline of when we'd arrive at the Coast Guard boat, but this situation is not working out with my timing of things. I was pulling my cell phone out of my pocket just as it rang. The Capitan of the Coast Guard boat was calling me with bad news. They've had an emergency at sea and need to go the opposite way of where we were going and won't be able to transport us to the island holding the yacht. FUBAR that is what this is! I would ask what else could go wrong but I'm almost afraid to find out. As I sat waiting to hear about the helicopter I called Frank Plum to inform him of what happened.

"Hello" Frank answered

"Hi Frank, it's me, Ranger."

"What happened? Is Stephanie alright?"

"Yes, she is. The plane they were on went down, but they were able to get out and reach the shore of the island. I've been able to see her from the security cameras. She's safe."

"When you say "the" island, do you mean….?" Frank asked. I had explained the island to Frank a while back and asked him for his opinion of what to do.

"Yes. I can only assume that they drifted to the shore on the opposite side of the bungalow houses and haven't found them yet. When I've seen her and Lula walking away from the cave they were headed the other way. We've been having some trouble getting there."

Frank chuckled "Leave it to my pumpkin. She always has a way of getting into situations that seem unfathomable, but she does. And she comes out like nothing ever happened."

"That she does Frank. Listen I am doing everything I can to get there, but we're having transportation issues. It's like the universe is working against us. We would have been there yesterday, but a storm hit, then this morning the helicopter had problems and now the boat we were going to meet can't take us to the nearby island to get the yacht. It is completely messed up. Do you have any suggestions?"

Frank was laughing by the time I finished my tirade.

"Ranger that is the most I've ever heard you say in one breath. Just take it in stride. You know she's safe and will stay that way until you can get to her. Keep me posted."

"Thank you Frank. I'll call you again when there is more news."

After hanging up with Frank, Lester, Tank and Bobby came over and gave me more bad news. The helicopter will not be repaired any time today. Possibly it will be fixed by morning, but they are not sure.

"Ok. Let's unload the helicopter and check into a hotel. We need to regroup. I don't have a plan b right now, but after we get settled for the night we will have plan b, c, d, e and f in place. We need to get there ASAP." I said.

"Bobby and I will get us a vehicle and start unloading the supplies." Lester said.

Tank said "I'll get the hotel reserved."

"Tank, make sure the hotel has some freezer space for the desserts and food." I said. This is going to be a long night. Oh Babe, I thought. I'm sorry. I am doing everything I can to get there. I'll be there as soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you for reading and reviewing. I forgot to mention, I don't own any characters you may recognized and I'm not making any money on this story. I hope enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 9

Stephanie's POV…..Day 4

As we were getting ready for the day, Chet asked me to explain again what we found. I told him about the cave entrance, the security camera, the "WALL", the secret passage and how to get in, the reception office, the glorious bathroom with a shower and the office with the snacks. Lucky for us the snacks expiration date wasn't for at least another month. I didn't want to read too much into that so I continued with my story. He had a strange look on his face like he was remembering something, but I didn't question him about it.

"Then we gathered what we could find and came back here to tell you and Alicia."

"Thank you for thinking of us. We appreciate it. It was nice something besides fruit to eat. Did you by any chance check to see if the shower had running water or if the faucets worked?" Chet asked.

"Um, No. We didn't think of that. We were too excited at finding the towels and shampoo and stuff. Why?"

"I was just curious." Chet said with a chuckle. "What about the third door? You didn't even attempt to open it?"

"Nope, we wanted to get back here to you two and share our new snacks." I said with a smile. "Besides, there could be a spider web filled room with rodents or worse dead bodies. I hate finding dead bodies. Besides, I figured if we're going to find something like that we can all do it together."

Chet chuckled and said "Well then, let's go discover what's behind door number three."

Off we went to the cave.

Day 4

Ranger's POV….in the morning at the hotel

"Lester!" I said. "Where are we with the helicopter? Has it been repaired yet?"

"No. I'm working on getting another one, but with the long flight to the island with the yacht, we might not be able to utilize a helicopter. It doesn't have the fuel capacity we need to get there. We could try to charter a boat to go directly to THE Island, but that could take 2 or more days. If we charter a plane to take us to the yacht, we'd have to land at the airport and that is almost a two-hour drive away from the yacht, then the yacht would take almost a full day to get there. So we have a couple of choices, but either way it's going to take time."

"Charter the boat. Let's go there directly. I want to get to Stephanie as soon as possible. In a few days we'll ask someone from Rangeman to fly out and we'll all come home together on the yacht."

"I'm on it." Lester said.

I logged onto the computer to check the cameras. Stephanie, Lula, Chet and Alicia were entering the cave. She pointed out the security camera and gave a finger wave just like she does at Rangeman. I smiled to myself. I can't wait to hold her in my arms again.

Stephanie's POV Day 4 at the cave

We entered the cave and I pointed out the security camera to Chet giving my usual finger wave. Lula was showing Alicia the WALL when I pressed my hands on the spot to open the secret passage door. I showed Chet the reception area and the door to the bathroom. He turned the faucets and flushed the toilet, then checked the shower faucets. They were all in working order. I showed him the office and told him the phone didn't work, but he picked it up anyway. He pushed a few buttons and still nothing happened.

We left the office and stood in front of door number three. Lula and Alicia joined us. Not knowing what to expect we slowly opened the door. I turned on the light and was shocked at what I saw. It was a control room of sorts with monitors all over the walls. Chet went to the control panel and pushed some buttons and suddenly the monitors came to life with what looked like a live video feed of the island. Only it wasn't familiar looking. A few monitors showed the exterior of the bungalow houses, others showed swimming pools, another showed a miniature golf course, three different water slides, a roller coaster for adults and a smaller roller coaster for kids, a zip line and so much more.

"What is this place? Why would someone do this?" I asked.

"I think I know. I've heard rumors about it, but I didn't think it would be ready for another year. Ranger never told you?"

"No, he didn't. He mentioned he had some surprises for our honeymoon, but he said I would need to see it to believe it. So I was being good and not questioning him. I knew when I saw the WALL; he had something to do with this."

"From what I understand, this island was given to Ranger and some of his men after a particularly bad mission. They decided to make it a retreat of sorts for soldiers needing time to acclimate themselves back into civilian life with their families after a difficult tour of duty or mission. So Ranger and the men decided this is what they wanted to do. Help other soldiers. I never knew it was going to turn out like this. This place is amazing. From what I've heard, we haven't even seen half of it." Chet explained.

As I was processing everything that had happened and what we've figured out so far, I felt the need to know more.

"Well, there are bungalow houses, so how about we try to find them. If they are furnished, we will be sleeping on real beds tonight."

Finding yet another door on the opposite side of the control room, we walked through and found a hallway. It was dimly lit and extremely long with a lot of turns. There wasn't more than a twenty-foot stretch of a straight walk. We walked for more than half a mile and I felt like we were turning in circles. The one good thing is that there was only the hallway, no extra doors or side tunnels. Finally we came to the door that brought us outside. The site before us was completely unbelievable.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10….Day 4 …..The end of the hallway

Stephanie's POV

The site before us was completely unbelievable. The walk we took lead us to the ocean shore of that side of the island. For as far as the eye could see there was nothing but water and small waves crashing at the shore line. This area did not look like what a resort should have. There wasn't anything around. No lounge chairs or umbrellas. No tables or a bar. Nothing; just sand and the ocean. What now?

"Chet, where are the bungalow houses? What do we do now? We hit one side of the island, but there is nowhere to go." I said.

"Not sure, but I guess we need to go back and start again. Look for hidden passages. Maybe this section is for private parties or something. I didn't see it on any of the monitors. The sand is flat and there is enough space for lounges, chairs and tables but it's unfinished. Maybe it's still being worked on this area. It's a gorgeous view."

After taking another few moments to appreciate the view, we turned around and walked back through the hallway.

Day 4

Ranger's POV…on the chartered boat heading to the island

"How's the weather? Does it look like there will be any issues before getting there?" I asked Santos.

"We should be good as long as we travel around this area here." Santos replied showing me a circled section on the map. "There is a freak of a storm just in that area. It will delay us about 3 hours, but other than that we're clear as of now."

"Good. Get us there ASAP" I said.

I left Santos to check the monitors for Stephanie. They were back in the control room. I backed up the recording of the security feed to see where they had walked and noticed they missed the camouflaged entrance for the housing area. They walked all the way to the ocean and walked back again. It didn't look like they were searching for other doors and if you're not looking closely or know where they are you won't see them. There are over ten other passages through that walkway. They all lead to different areas of the island. I sat in deep thought for longer then I realized when I heard a throat clearing. Way to be aware of my surroundings.

"Ranger, Bobby prepared lunch. Let's get some food." Tank said

I was still thinking about my Babe, but replied "OK. Let's eat." We headed to the dining area of the boat, sat and ate. I wasn't expecting a seven course meal, but Bobby put together a nice spread or vegetables, fruits, sandwiches, crackers and salad. It looked good. Tank, Bobby and I ate while Santos was at the wheel guiding us towards the island.

When Bobby finished, he went up to relieve Santos for his meal break. We had decided to take four-hour shifts at the controls so each of us can have some time to relax. With the storm delaying us three hours I was expecting to arrive at the island between midnight and four AM. The last four days have been a major FUBAR. This mission, as I've dubbed it, has been one wrong turn after another. We need some luck on our side.

Stephanie's POV

Back on the island

"Chet, check this out. What do you think?" I asked.

"Find a place where your hands could fit, like the other door." He said

"I think I found something." Alicia said.

We walked over to Alicia and checked out her hand placement. She pressed her fingers into the wall and a door opened. I walked back to where I was and did the same and another door opened.

"Ok, who goes where?" I said.

"Stephanie, you and Lula follow the walkway you opened. Alicia and I will take hers and we'll meet back here in about two hours. If neither one of us finds the houses, we'll bunk at the beach again and start another search tomorrow." Chet said.

We all agreed and went on our way.

_Sorry for the short chapter and the delay in posting. Life has gotten in the way of writing. Hope everyone is enjoying the story._


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for the delay in continuing this story. Again, I don't own anything and not making any money. Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy the story. Any and all mistakes are mine.

**Chapter 11 – Day 4**

**Stephanie's POV…...Steph and Lula walking the hallway**

"Hey Stephanie, why aren't Ranger and Tank here yet? It's been four days." Lula asked sounding a bit worried.

"Chet said the storm may have caused the delay of them getting here. I know they're on their way, but I just hope they stay safe. If it takes longer, that's fine, as long as they are safe." I said.

"I hear you. I'm not trying to complain. I just want to make sure they are coming here to get us." Lula said.

"They are. We just have to be patient. I know that's easier said than done, but we can hang in there until they get here. We've got a huge island to explore. This is crazy, but have you ever heard of anyone getting stuck on a deserted island with more amenities then a five star resort? This is a once in a lifetime occurrence. We are going to embrace it. Let's have us an adventure. Besides, the monitors showed some fun things. Maybe we'll find the mini golf area or the water slides." I said.

"Well, it would be great if the amenities included a bar with drinks and food. What I wouldn't do for a big juicy burger or a pizza. Oh man!" Lula said in a dream-like state. "The water slides. I haven't done that since I was a kid. Ok, I'm with you now. Let's find our next amenity." Lula said enthusiastically.

"That's the spirit." I said.

We continued to walk and search for other doors. We walked and walked. We walked for so long that it was time to head back to the control room. We kept walking though. We wanted to find the end of this walkway. We were bound and determined to find it. We found a stairway leading up or we could keep walking.

"Well, do we go up the stairs or keep walking?" I asked Lula.

"Tough choice. What do you think? What are your spidey senses telling you?" she asked.

"Up. Let's go up. If we don't get anywhere after a few minutes we'll head back to the control room. I don't want Chet to worry and need to come after us." I said.

We started up the stairs.

**Ranger's POV…...Later that evening on the boat**

"What in the hell happened? Santos, report!"

"I don't know. We were gliding along and the engine stopped. The gauge indicated we were running a bit hot all day, but we backed off. Must not have been enough." Santos replied.

"Shit." I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and counted to ten. "OK, go to the engine room and see what you can find out. Do whatever you need to, to get this thing moving again. NO MORE DELAYS!"

I was thinking about jumping over board and swimming the rest of the way. I gave Tank a small smile.

"If we swim, we might get there faster." I said.

"Yeah, but the sharks might be hungry. I'm not in the mood to fight sharks on their territory."

I chuckled and nodded. "Let's see what Santos has to say."

Walking to the engine room I saw Santos adjusting a valve of some sort.

"It's still hot. We need to just sit and let it cool a bit then try the engine again. Nothing more we can do down here for at least an hour." He said. "Have you ever done night fishing? It might be fun."

"What the hell. There is nothing better to do." Tank said.

"Ok. But not a minute more than an hour, you hear me?" I said.

They both replied with a yes sir and went to retrieve the fishing poles. What is the saying, if you can't beat them, join them. And so I did. For the next hour we fished. Not because we wanted to catch something, but we needed to take our minds off the FUBAR situation and keep busy or we would have been at each other's throats.

**Stephanie's POV**

"Well, Lula, let's head back. We've been climbing these stairs for too long. Chet is going to worry. We need to tell him what we found and that it will take longer to explore this section."

Yeah, girl, I hear ya. Let's go. I hope going down the steps will be easier than going up. You know what I'm saying?"

"Yep. Let's go." I said.

So here we were, taking it one step at a time. Down we go, with lots of time to think. Ok, one, we are stuck on this island for who knows how long. Two, I am in need of real food. Three, four, five and so on, I am in need of a Ranger induced orgasm, like now!

Chet was waiting for us when we got back to the hallway.

"Did you find anything?" Chet asked.

"We walked the long hallway and found a staircase going up. And up and up and up. We climbed the stairs for what seemed like almost forever and still didn't get to the top. I knew we spent too much time climbing so we came back down. What did you find?"

"We found nothing. The walkway just kept going. Let's get back to the control room and see if we can find some real food. We'll start again first thing in the morning and all go together up the stairs until we find something." Chet said.

**Ranger's POV**

It's been two hours. We've been fishing for longer than expected. Lester checked the engine at the one hour mark and it was still hot. So we took another hour to wait. And fish. My Babe was going to be pissed when she finds out we were fishing instead of trying to get to her. I'm going to have to do a lot of damage control with her. But she knows I love her and we will get through this.

"Santos, where are we with the engine?"

"It's cooling, but still a bit hot. We could take a chance and start it up, but we won't be able to go but very slow to make sure it doesn't over heat again. My personal opinion, we take the night to sleep and start it up in the morning and go slow and steady for the day and see how far it takes us before getting hot again."

Shit. That was not what I wanted to hear.

"Ok, we take the night off, but at first light, we move. Understood? We each take a watch. Two and a half hours each. Anyone want first watch?"

"I'll take it" Tank said.

"I'll take the second shift" Brown said.

"I'll take the third." Santos said.

"I've got the last. Ok, go do what you need to do for the rest of the evening."

I logged into the computer to see what Stephanie was doing and hoping to catch a glimpse of her. Nothing showed on the monitors. Damn.

**Day 5 on the island**

**Stephanie's POV**

Lula, Alicia, Chet and I went to the cave and started up the stairs. What in the world was I thinking? Why am I going up the stairs? And up and up and up. Will this never end? Just as I was about to suggest to Chet we go back down he stopped and looked at the wall. Lula and I didn't get this far yesterday, but now you can see a subtle difference in the wall structure. My spidey sense was telling me this was going to be good.

"Chet, what are you thinking?" I asked him.

"I'm thinking we found something to look into." He said. Then he felt around, pressed his fingers into the wall and a door opened. It was another control room of sorts. He pressed some buttons and the monitors came to life. When I saw what the screens had on them I smiled.

Chet gave me wink and asked, "Anyone up for a water slide fun day?"

As Chet was starting the water flow on the slides, I opened the door on the opposite of the room and found myself outside. The walk up the stairs from the outside doesn't look so bad, but then again, you have the water slide to look forward to so you have a different perspective of your outcome. The view was amazing. There are 2 tunnels to choose from that end in the same pool a few feet from each other. The pool area has lounge chairs, tables with umbrellas and what looks like a bar area.

"Chet, I want to slide, can we use it? I asked.

"I'm no expert, but I think we should wait just a few more minutes for the water flow to be steady. This might be the first time it's been on for a while."

Five minutes later, Chet gave me the go ahead.

"Hey, Lula? What to race down the slide?" I asked.

"Hell to the yes!" She replied.

"Chet, count to three, please."

"One, Two" and off Lula went. Screaming like she was having the time of her life. I pushed off just after she did and laughed all the way down. When Lula and I were at the edge of the pool we gave Chet a wave and he and Alicia took slides down. I could hear them laughing. When they hit the pool they swam to the edge near Lula and I and we laughed all over again.

"Let's see if this place has a kitchen or a restaurant. I want to find real food. Even if I have to cook it myself." Chet said.

In search of food we went, dripping and leaving a trail of water behind us.


	12. Chapter 12

I know, it's been a while. I am so sorry for the delay in posting. I hope you still like the story. All mistakes are mine. Most characters belong to Janet.

**Chapter 12 – Day 5 on the boat**

**Ranger's POV**

My shift had started about an hour before sunrise. I was watching the horizon and checking for boats and other possible threats. So far, so good, but I was not going to let my guard down. Getting to Stephanie has taken long enough.

When the sun started to rise, I saw movement from the corner of my eye. I knew it was Tank. I didn't let him know I was aware of him. Instead, I took a few moments to watch the sun break the horizon. In my life I never took time to appreciate the sunrise or sunset, but I will from now on. Almost losing Stephanie is an eye-opening experience. Not that I haven't almost lost my life, but now that I have Stephanie, I don't know how I'd survive without her.

It's time to wake Santos and get the boat moving. As I was walking towards below decks, Tank was walking towards me with two cups of coffee. He handed me one as he stepped aside for me to pass.

"Thank you. I was just about to wake Santos." I said.

"I figured, so I got a jump on the morning. Did you enjoy watching the sunrise?" Tank asked with an _I know your secret _look and gave me a smirk.

"As a matter of fact, I did. How about you? You think I didn't know you were there watching it too?" I replied.

Tank has a great blank face, but it broke for a split second. "It was a sight to see. I don't think I've ever watched one from the moment it breaks the horizon." He said.

Nodding my head in understanding, I said, "Let's go wake Santos. I want to get moving. We've been here long enough."

**Stephanie's POV **

The water slide was fun. After the first ride down we walked and searched for food and the bungalow houses. We walked around the area for a while and found the kitchen to the restaurant for that part of the island. The freezer and refrigerators were the big industrial walk-in type. I could hear the fans blowing indicating they were in working order and the temperature gauges were reading below zero for the freezer and 35 degrees for the refrigerator. I tried to open the refrigerator door and to my surprise, it opened. I was happy to see all the food neatly arranged. There was an assortment drinks and other sealed items that would last in a refrigerator, but no fresh vegetables, cheese or eggs. While Chet and Alicia were looking over the ovens and stove and walked to the freezer door and opened it. There were some frozen items; steaks, burgers, hot dogs, chicken and more. Not an overwhelming amount of food, but enough to feed us for at least a week. I called Chet over and he grabbed steaks for dinner, some frozen potatoes and vegetables to make us dinner. He even put some chicken on the refrigerator to thaw overnight so we can have something different tomorrow. As long as I didn't have to cook, I didn't care what we ate. I was even going to eat my vegetables without complaining.

**Ranger's POV**

Finally, we are moving again. We aren't far as a straight line, but unfortunately we have to go around to the other side of the island to get to the boat launching and docking area. It only took Santos until mid-morning to get us going again, but we've finally started moving. If all goes well, we should be docking around midnight.

**Stephanie's POV**

"Wow, Chet, you really know how to cook a great steak. That was delicious. I even ate all my vegetables." I said with a smile. "Thank you for cooking. Lula and I will clean up since you and Alicia cooked. Why don't you two head to the waterfall and take a break. Lula and I will clean up and so some exploring in this area. We'll meet back at the beach camp before it gets dark. How does that sound?"

"Thank you Steph, that sounds great. Come on Alicia. I don't want to give them time to change their minds." Chet said with a wink. And off they went.

"OK, girlfriend, what was that about? Chet doesn't know you as well as I do. You have something up your sleeve. Spill! What is going on in that head of yours?" Lula asked.

"I'm not sure, but my spidey senses are going crazy, like we're close to something. I don't know. But it doesn't matter. Chet and Alicia needed some time to themselves. We've been together this entire week and I just wanted to give them some space." I said. "Let's get the dishes clean and put away so we can explore."

"Sounds good to me. Hey, do you think there is any alcohol on this island? A margarita sounds really good right now." Lula said.

"I hope so. We'll check after we're done here." I said

After we cleaned the kitchen and put away the dishes, we started looking in the cabinets and behind the doors. This kitchen was huge. We found the stock room of the dry goods and to the right was the liquor store-room. It was even climate controlled. There was also wine cellar room and a walk-in cooler fully stocked with beer and alcohol.

"Lula, it's margarita time!" I told her with a smile.

We grabbed everything we would need and brought down to the beach with us. By the time Chet and Alicia got back, we had just finished pouring our glasses. We poured two more for them and toasted to the beautiful evening.

Although we were stranded on this island, it was a great day. If I had to be lost somewhere, this is the place I wanted to be. If Ranger was here, then it would have been perfect.

I fell asleep with a smile on my face and having sweet dreams of Ranger.

**Ranger's POV**

"Santos, bring us in slow and steady. Visibility is very limited." I said. Finally we made it. Docking on the opposite side of where Stephanie was sleeping, but still, we are finally here. I can't wait to see my Babe.

After securing the boat, taking our gear with us, we walked to the control room. After showering, Tank and I grabbed keys to the bungalows and headed out to see Stephanie and Lula.

Santos and Brown stayed in the dorm rooms to sleep and get the control room started up in the morning. I asked them to call Rangeman and Frank Plum in the morning to give them a status update. We are now off-line for the next week, if not longer.

Just as Tank and I rounded the corner, I saw Stephanie reach up and rub her neck in her sleep. Tank went to Lula and held her close. Lula just snuggled closer to Tank and kept on sleeping.

I picked up my Babe and walked to the Bungalow house. As I stripped her of her clothes and mine, I pulled her to me and finally relaxed, breathing a contented sigh that she was ok.

A few minutes later she took a deep breath through her nose and moaned happily.

"Ranger?" she whispered. "Is it really you or am I dreaming? If I'm dreaming, I don't want to wake up yet. Please don't wake me."

"Babe, it's me. I know you'll want to be awake for what I plan to do to you." I said.

"Sounds perfect. Show me how much you've missed me." Stephanie said. And show her I did.


End file.
